The present invention relates to calibration of a standard industrial robot, as well as of most its peripherals (i.e. end-effector, fixture, etc.). More specifically, it is based on the use of a small-range measurement device, paired with a virtual extension (typically mounted on the robot). Compared to the current technology, the present solution is very portable, cost-effective and highly practical, while at the same time inherently maximizing the accuracy of the calibration process.